The Truth to the Rumors
by jaspers-my-luvr
Summary: This is just a story about Bella and how she meets Edward. Now, they don't fall in love immediately it takes a lot of time and this is the story that leads up to that.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hello people, My name is Leila and I just came up with this like on the spot. So, please read it and tell me what you think. Other chapters will come soon!**

**Bella's POV:**

_Forks here I come… Wow, I get to spend the rest of my high school experience with my dad. Isn't that just fantastic?! (Lots of sarcasm intended)_

I was walking down a long hallway trying to get to class. Great, my first day and I am already 10 minutes late to first period. Wait… YES! Finally, I found my class. Good cause I was just about to go straight back to the office. And that would definitely be fun, getting to talk to that weird old lady. With her light blue hair and wrinkly smile, but that I didn't care about it was here weird deep voice that freaked me out.

"Hello? Is this Biology for Mr. Sanchez?" I asked in a small voice as I entered the room. Oh, yay everyone is looking at me.

"Yes it is. May I ask who you are?" Mr. Sanchez asked in a deep but light voice.

"My name is Isabella Swan, but everyone just calls me Bella." This was weird, the whole class had been frozen from the moment I walked in, but now I could hear people whispering, or at least trying to,

"Wow, that's Chief Swan's daughter?" or "She's hot! I would totally bang her!" (Only a pig would say that) or "Where did she come from? She is so pale! I mean I'm not even that pale!" (Back in my old school girls who talk like that, as in about people and behind their backs, were known as plastics, and just by the way those girls in the far corner spoke; it was obvious they were the plastics of Forks High School.

"Very good. Just give me your pass and please have a seat next to Mr. Newton." Mr. Sanchez said in awkward tone, I guess he wasn't expecting Charlie to have his daughter in town, or did anyone really know I was coming?

"Okay. But…" I said very slowly as I was making my way to the blonde guy with the football jacket and jeans with the hand up, most likely indicating that he was the Newton person.

"Is there a question Ms. Swan?"

"Well, no, but yes." As I said this Mr. Sanchez looked confused so I think I should make this quick. "I just want to say that…" I was now looking at the Newton kid "First of all, whatever your name is, you need to have more respect for women and I would never _bang _you!" I said bang while putting up air quotes. "Second, to the plastics at the right I'm from Montana and yeah I know I'm pale. By the way nice observation a monkey could have guessed it right." The girls were now looking at me totally shocked and I felt a huge smile come across my face. "Oh and, last but not least, ya'll really need to learn how to whisper. I heard all of that while I was still standing by the door." It was official, the plastics hated me, the jock I had to sit next wanted me even more (even though he was as red as a lobster) and the guy all the way in the back of the class, who I didn't mention until now, cannot stop looking at me.

"Well, Ms. Swan thank you for that. Now, please take your seat so we begin with the class." Mr. Sanchez said with a pretty wide smile on his face.

After class, the guy in very back walked behind me to Spanish. It looked like we had that class together too. And all he did was stare at me. All throughout the class, it was just that guy staring at the back of my head. It was totally weird. So, I made plans to confront him at lunch.

Now, it was lunch and the guy was still looking at me. He was sitting with four other people. I just walked up to him.

"Hey, I'm Bella." I said as casually as possible, but all he did was look at me. "You know, the girl you've been staring at for the past three hours. What do you want?"

"I'm Edward Cullen." That's all he said to me and he just turned away.

**N/A: Okay, people this was my first story ever so please tell me what you thought. Write reviews, it would help a lot thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward's POV:**

_Wow, I am so stupid! All I did was say my name and now she is just walking away. Well, what was I supposed to tell her? That I was for some reason insanely attracted to her? Yeah, that would work out well. Okay, here goes nothing._

"I'm sorry. I just got nervous." I almost yelled so she could hear me, she was about a yard away from me now.

_Oh, good she's turning around._

"You became nervous because of me?" She asked me practically shocked.

"Well, yeah," I said not understanding why she looked so surprised. "You amaze me. It's your first day and already you've made an impression with Mike, the jock, Jessica and her wannabes, the "plastics" as you may call them, and the rest of the school within like three minutes! That's just awesome! So, I am sorry for staring, but would you like to sit here with me and have lunch?"

_Please say yes! Please say yes! Please say yes! Please say yes! Please say yes! Please say yes! Please say yes! Please say yes! Please say yes! Please say yes!_

"Wow, umm… okay. Wait under one condition." She said a bit smugly

"What? What? What? Anything just sit down!" Wow, I had officially lost my mind. Now she was gonna think I was a total loser!

**Bella's POV:**

_Haha, I've really got him sweating. Hey, you know he's not half bad. He's actually really cute. But who were these people sitting next us staring?_

"Calm down… Edward, right?" I asked teasing him.

"Yes, now what condition?" He asked like a little puppy dog.

"Well, there are three actually. First, no more staring at me, second, it would be nice if you introduced me to your friends, third, go out with me Friday night." I said this all very calmly as if there was nothing to it, but inside I was bursting.

_Oh no, he's gonna say no. He doesn't want to date you! Why would he? I mean look at him. He is gorgeous! But just hope for the best._

He smiled. "Okay, no more staring. These are my brothers and sisters. Emmett," He was pointing to the muscular one with dark brown hair. "This is Rosalie," As Edward said her name she smiled, she had long blonde hair and she was like super tall and drop dead gorgeous. "This is Jasper and this is Alice." He finished he was pointing to a faire skinned blonde boy and the girl next to him, a short spiky brunette haired pixie girl.

"Hello…" I said awkwardly. "I'm Bella. Nice to meet you"

_Well, this is going well. I think… I mean they are all smiling so that's a good sign. Right?_


End file.
